Teach me
by lore-anime
Summary: Un HoroXRen mi pareja favorita . Cuando los sentimientos son cada vez más dificiles de controlar. xD lemon! Capitulo final arriba!...
1. Deseo

**MMM!! tengo nervios. Ahi está mi primer intento de fic. Es un HoroXRen. :D espero poner un Lemon, pero un poco más adelante, con calma xD**

**Bien, SK no me pretence ¬¬ ni los personajes ni nada... la vida es triste... **

Disfruten!

**Cap I: Deseo **

El ainu abrió sus oscuros ojos y se alarmó por un momento… ¿Dónde estaba? Luego recordó que estaba en la casa de los Asakura, rió para si… si que tenia mala memoria, ya hacia una semana estaba ahí tomándose un descanso donde sus amigos. Se sentó su futón y pasó su mano sobre su cabeza, estaba sudando… "Otra vez estos sueños, ja, si Ren supiera lo que sueño últimamente con él seguro me mata"… se levantó pesadamente, no tenia sentido seguir en la cama, aunque quisiera no podría retomar su "inocente" sueño. Tomó su toalla y fue al baño, aun era temprano, seguro todos tardarían un par de horas en despertar y él necesitaba urgentemente una ducha fría, quizá eso lo distraería del recuerdo de su ya recurrente sueño, o como lo llamaba el "Fantasía reprimida", como fuera, Ren le causaba más cosas de lo que él quisiera, no podría evitar mirar cada uno de sus perfectos y gráciles movimientos, si ya le daba vergüenza las cosas que hacia por llamar su atención, por que lo mirara un segundo, por que lo tocara, aunque fuera solo para golpearlo… no importaba, estaba ciegamente enamorado de ese chino de ojos dorados y cuerpo perfecto. Horo lo sabía, su amor era imposible, pero ya había aceptado ser solo un amigo (y si es que el gran Ren tao lo consideraba así)… Horo suspiró, ¿realmente podría solo conformarse con eso? Se maldijo, "de todas formas soy su amigo o no soy nada, no creo que mi relación con Ren siguiera siendo lo mismo si le dijera lo que siento por él..." volvió a maldecir.

Justo cuando pasó por frente de su habitación, sus pensamientos pararon en seco… Seguro Ren estaba durmiendo, "¿Qué cara pondrá su Tiburón al dormir?" Horo sonrió picaramente… "Va, una miradita no daña a nadie"… dejó su toalla a un lado de la puerta, inspiró hondamente para darse valor y abrió un poco la puerta corrediza para poder mirar dentro… pero no se veía nada más que un tumulto de ropa cerca de la pared. Horo gruñó despacio ante el fracaso de su primer intento, "es que acaso nada es fácil con este chico ¬¬", lo intentó nuevamente. Abrió lentamente un poco más la puerta, para poder pasar. De puntillas Horo se introdujo a la pieza del Chino, no quería despertarlo, o la paliza que recibiría no lo dejaría moverse por un buen tiempo, conocía al Chino y su temperamento feroz. Cuando por fin hubo entrado a la pieza que estaba a oscuras sintió que algo se posaba en su hombro, ante el contacto el usui se quedó helado… tragó saliva pesadamente presa del miedo.

-¿Qué crees que haces cabeza de hielo?- Horo sintió como si le hubieran lanzado un balde de agua fria. No podía tener tan mala suerte.

-R…r..r.rren- tonto, tartamudear era lo peor que pudo haber hecho, eso dejaba en claro su estado de pánico al ver al chino tras de si.

-Si tonto, ¿a quien esperabas, a Madonna?- el chino levantó una ceja- por qué estabas en mi habitación?- Su tono de voz era molesto, sus ojos penetrantes… y su ropa… uh, que bien se veía con esa ropa…

- Oye tonto, deja de mirarme así, que no soy el desayuno- Horo miró hacia otro lado, rojo de verguenza- Y? aun espero…

- Yooooo, emmmmm- necesitaba una gran mentira o un milagro, dioses! piedad!- Ren yo, yo… yo te estaba buscando para desafiarte!... Si eso! Quiero entrenar contigo!- sonrió desesperado…

- Ren lo examinó con la mirada- Y por eso entraste a mi habitación a estas horas de la mañana a escondidas?- Horo sintió un frio recorrer su espalda mientras Ren avanzaba hacia el con la mirada de un asesino… El ainu solo retrocedía hasta quedar acorralado entre el cuerpo del chino y la pared…

-Está bien– El peliviolacio habló a escasos centímetros de a cara de su amigo- pero no lloriquees cuando te venza- su tono burlón y el hecho de que se apartó rápidamente de su cuerpo y salió del cuarto con una sonrisa triunfante, hizo que el ainu volviera a respirar… se deslizócon la espalda hasta el suelo torpemente, sentía que su corazón se iba a salir en cualquier momento, demasiadas emociones por una mañana…y eso que aun era temprano, suspiró. "Ese maldito, siempre que puede juega conmigo, pero me desquitaré con el entrenamiento". Se puso de pie y en marcha a cumplir con el reto que el mismo había propuesto.

Ya afuera Ren, que había estado entrenando anteriormente, (lo que explica que antes lo hubiera abordado por la espalda- pensó Horo) se sacó la polera apenas los contrincantes quedaron frente a frente con disposición a empezar el enfrentamiento, su torso estaba algo sudado por el ya mencionado entrenamiento, dando a Horo una visión demasiado sexy para su pobre corazón, no pudo evitar recordar partes de su sueño, flashs de Ren gimiendo bajo su propio cuerpo, ambos sonrojados y en extremo excitados… El peliazul sacudió la cabeza rápidamente, como intentando alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza, aunque sin demasiado éxito y con las mejillas ya demasiado sonrojadas para ocultarlo.

- Ya terminaste de fantasear conmigo?- Horo lo miró sorprendido, sintió sus mejillas más calientes que antes, Ren rió- Vamos, en guardia-

Horo dio el primer ataque, no era primera vez que practicaban juntos desde que habían regresado a la pensión Asakura, lo hacían sin espíritus para evitar dañarse seriamente y poder burlarse con mayor orgullo del perdedor.

- Me las pagarás cabeza de alfiler- Ren esquivó su combo- Nadie se burla de mi.

- Jajajaja, pero si tu te dejas, actúas como un niño, es inevitable molestarte… Hotito- Ren le lanzó una patada, Horo la esquivó a duras penas, el chino era muy veloz.

Mientras se agredían y esquivaban a gran velocidad ambos se podrían ver directamente como pocas veces cuando estaban en compañía del resto de sus amigos. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que el torneo había acabado, muchas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces, empezado por ellos mismos, ambos tenían 19 años, al igual que Anna, Lyserg, Yoh y por supuesto el ya rehabilitado Hao que se hacia recordar de vez en cuando en la pensión para molestar a cierto inglés. Ren había crecido, no tanto como él pero si lo había hecho, su espalda se había enanchado notoriamente, pero seguía siendo tan proporcionado como cuando más pequeño afirmó para si el ainu.

- Que no me llames HOTO!!- Horo alcanzó a tomarle a la muñeca a Ren- Es HORO- sabia que era su punto débil-

-Au! Ten cuidado cabeza de hielo!- Horo tomó la otra muñeca y apretó, Ren cerró los ojos con fuerza-

- Discúlpate, por llamarme Hoto- A duras penas lo acorraló contra una pared, Ren era muy fuerte y forcejaba bravamente por la libertad de sus muñecas-

- NO!- Abrió sus ojos y miró desafiante al Ainu- No me disculparé hasta que me hayas vencido- dicho esto el pelivioleta se safó de Horo y lo lanzó lejos de un empujón. El ainu perdió el equilibrio y cayó secamente al suelo goleándose fuertemente la cabeza.

- Ya te rindes?- A pesar de la dureza de sus palabras Ren sintió una opresión en su corazón, parece que si había lastimado al norteño-

- No me hagas reír chinito- Se paró a duras penas- Sabes que ganaré…

- A si? Tan seguro estas de ganar Hoto?-

- Si- Lo miró con una sonrisa desafiante, Ren sintió cierto calor en sus mejillas ante la sonrisa del otro-

- Entonces apostemos- Si, el Tao estaba seguro de ganar, y sabia que Horo nunca rechazaba un desafió… Era una oportunidad perfecta… solo debía presionar un poco y Horo aceptaría cualquier trato que le propusiera…

-¿Qué quieres perder?- Se puso en guardia-

-Mmmm… que te parece un deseo libre, el que gana, decide…-

- Hasta que el otro se rinda-

-Que así sea-

El chico chino reanudó rápidamente la batalla, con más fuerza y precisión que antes, movido por el deseo de ganar, con golpes duros pero no tanto como para dañar al otro. Al cabo de media hora de ardua lucha ya ambos chicos estaban exhaustos, se observaban. Ren repentinamente estornudó y rápidamente Horo saltó sobre él. Lo tenia donde quería.

Cuando se disipó la nube de polvo levantada por la caída de ambos cuerpos Ren vio al norteño sobre su cuerpo con ambas manos en sus muñecas… el joven tao no tardó en sonrojarse desmedidamente por lo indecoroso de la situación y por la hermosa vista que tenia, así sudado, con el pelo desordenado, la respiración entrecortada…Alto!! No se suponía que tenia pensara así de su amigo, menos en esa situación… se centró, si no cambiaba la posición pronto sus partes masculinas le harían quedar al descubierto… Horo se acercó a su cara…

- Te rindes Tao?- Sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros, Ren intentó vanamente de escapar. La situación de la mañana se había invertido, Horo lo tenia atrapado con las piernas y las manos, casi no podía moverse.

- Salte, qué pensarían Yoh y los otros si nos vieran así?- No podía verlo a los ojos, su vergüenza era tanta que hasta se hizo un poco presente en su voz que intentaba sonar como reproche.

- Que eres un testarudo que no admite cuando pierde- hizo una pausa- o que te estoy violando en su patio- rió divertido ante la reacción de nerviosismo del Tao. Le gustaba la cercanía, el contacto que estaba teniendo con el chino, su cuerpo era tan calido, se habria quedado así vidas enteras… aunque solo jugara a que no sentía nada en ese momento, lo cierto es que su corazón latía frenéticamente- ¿Qué dices? ¿Te rindes?- Ren lo miró con cara de gato regañado, sabia que no tenia muchas opciones.

-Ya voy annita- A lo lejos se escuchó la voz de Yoh seguido por sus pasos, que se acercaban cada vez más. Los cuerpos de ambos se tensaron…

- Me rindo- Dicho esto en una fracción de segundo Horo salió de un salto lejos del cuerpo recostado de Ren, a lo que llegó el menor de los Asakura.

-Hola chicos- les sonrió como de costumbre- tan temprano y ya están practican…

Ren tienes la cara roja ¿estás bien?- Yoh se acercó a Ren.

Ren se paró avergonzado, por lo sucedido, un segundo más y Yoh veía algo que no debía – Si, solo estoy un poco acalorado- disimuló- vas a preparar el desayuno?- Preguntó intentando cambiar el tema.

-Si, Annita me exigió que lo hiciera antes de salir a correr- y había resultado…

- Me iré a bañar- Horo salio rápidamente con una gran sonrisa en los labios… su deseo libre debía ser muy, pero MUY bien aprovechado… y tendría que pensar mucho antes de actuar… ya que tener a tu disposición al heredero de una poderosa dinastía china y eso no es algo que sucedía todos los días…

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Yeeeee ahi está el primer capi del fic. Espero que les haya agradado a los que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo XD. Agradeseria reviews, sé que debo mejorar cosas, pero como primer fic he hehco lo que puedo...  
Bueno, saludos y gracias por pasarse :D. Dependiendo los comentarios subiré el otro capi. **


	2. Mio!

Ahí está el segundo capi

**Ahí está el segundo capi. Gracias por los reviews que me mandaron realmente fueron de mucha utilidad y e dieron animo para seguir con el fic. **

**  
****Recuerden que es un HoroXRen. :D Y los personajes de Sk no me pertenecen.**

Disfruten!! 

**  
Cap II: Mio**

Ya habían pasado un par de días desde el incidente de la apuesta, desde que el norteño casi acosando al menor de la dinastía Tao había logrado ganarse un "deseo libre", el cual claramente no desperdiciaría, ni olvidaría. No, Horo sacaría el mayor provecho de la apuesta que pudiera, ya lo había decidido. Desde lo sucedido Ren andaba más esquivo y de peor humor, cosa que todos notaron y que hizo especial gracia al risueño ainu.

- Oye tarado- Horo regresó del mundo de los recuerdos- Dime, qué le hiciste a Ren para perturbarlo tanto- Anna hablo firme, más que una pregunta paresia una orden.  
Horo sonrió con una gotita en la cien, Anna no había cambiado mucho su carácter externamente, pero sabía que aunque intentara ocultarlo ella se preocupaba mucho de todos.

- No sé de que hablas Anna- el ainu fijó la vista en la telenovela que veía con la itako en el living de los Asakura, se sintió algo incomodo, no le gustaba mentir-

- Vamos Hoto, sé que eres el único capaz de sacar de quicios así al Rentado- cogió una galleta de arroz de un platito que había sobre la mesita frente a la TV- ahora dime qué le hiciste… lo acosaste o le negaste un beso?- un frió recorrió la espalda del peliazul, el tono burlón de Anna le recordó al mismísimo Tao-

- No me da el estomago- intentó sonar convincente, pero se sintió hipócrita al negar sus sentimientos-

-Si claro- dio un mordisco a la galleta- no soy tan tonta para no notar el aura que se forma cuando están cerca – al notar que Horo iba a decir algo en su defensa agregó- ...tampoco es que me importe lo que hagas tu con el cabeza de alfiler, con tal de que no distraigan a Yoh de su entrenamiento hagan de su jodida vida lo que les de la gana-la itako volvió a gruñir.

Ahí quedó la conversación, Horo sabia que Anna era muy intuitiva, cualquier cosa que hiciera o dijera seria usada en su contra. Así sin más prefirió prestar atención a lo que veían en Tv…

-" Ohh Lucy! Te amo tanto! Ven a mis brazos y bésame"- El actor tenia una acento muy mexicano para pasar desapercibido, además tenia grandes brazos y un buen físico-

-"Pero Piter, tienes que entenderme, yo te amo pero no soy quien crees"-

-"Lucy de que hablas?"- Horo miraba cada detalle de la escena… se veía interpretándola con el ojidorado.

-"Es que yo… NUNCA HE BESADO A NADIE PITER"- Horo saltó ante los gritos desesperados de la voluptuosa chica.

-"Pues yo te enseñaré el arte del amor"- dicho esto el galán tomó a la chica de la cintura y la besó apasionadamente…

-… Horo-

-Ah… qué?-

-Cierra la boca, baboso- Horo se sonrojó violentamente, se había metido mucho en la escena…

-Emmmmm… me tengo que ir- dicho esto se puso de pie rápidamente y se fue directo a su pieza… eso era, afín había encontrado qué pedir al tao, y este no podría decir que no…era demasiado perfecto, Horo sonrió triunfante.

ººººººººººººººº  
Por otra parte el menor de los Tao estaba sobre la copa de un árbol de la casa, se sentía confundido y molesto. ¿Cómo pudo dejarse dominar así por sus emociones el día de la pelea?, sabia que era mucho más fuerte que el ainu, pero aun así el tenerlo tan cerca, en una posición tan comprometedora lo bloqueó por completo.

Se sentó en una rama del árbol mirando desganado hacia el cielo, cada vez le era más difícil parecer duro ante el ainu. Y es que mirar sus oscuros ojos, su fuerte cuerpo o su sonrisa de niño lo hacia estremecerse. "Malditas hormonas".

Como estaban las cosas solo faltaba que el norteño se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, Yoh y Anna ya lo habían notado hacia un tiempo, pero con lo despistado del cabeza de hielo, posiblemente nunca los vería. Se golpeó la cabeza levemente con el tronco del árbol… se sentía el mayor de los tontos, enamorado y absolutamente no correspondido, suspiró pesadamente. Por qué a él justamente le tenían que pasar esas cosas…

-Ren!- Yoh llamaba desde la base del árbol- baja de ahí un momento tenemos visita-

El Tao bajó al momento con su actitud de desinterés normal, no quería que su amigo siguiera preocupándose de él.

-Y quién es?- Preguntó sin mayor interés.

-Es Lyserg- rió tan drogadamente como solo Yoh podía- acaba de llegar de Londres.

Los chicos siguieron conversando hasta llegar al living de los Asakura, donde Horo y Lyserg hablaban animadamente sentados en la mesa, mientras Tamao servia té rápidamente mandada por una furiosa y hambrienta Anna. Ren al ver tan feliz al ainu se molestó, "por qué le daba tanta atención al verdecito?" si, eso era sin duda un ataque de celos del Tao.

- Hola Ren como estás?- el inglés saludó animadamente al recién llegado- tanto tiempo, me alegra verte-

-Hola- Si, estaba furioso. Su frío saludo lo dejó en claro y Lyserg se sintió algo extrañado por la reacción de éste-

-No te preocupes Lys, este cabeza de tiburón es un amargado, no te sientas aludido- dicho esto Horo le dio una palmadita y una gran sonrisa. Ren sintió inflamársele una vena en el cuello-

-Cállate retardado- Mirada asesina-

-Retardado tú, cabeza de alfiler-

- Una palabra más y los exterminio a los dos me oyeron!- Anna dijo la ultima palabra, estaba enojada, Yoh rió desde su asiento a su lado, le hacia gracia el animo que siempre tenía su futura esposa.

Mientras los chicos tomaban té y conversaban Manta llegó de visita, todos hablaban animadamente, Lyserg dijo que Hao le había mandado un mensaje de que pronto llegaría a la mansión de su viaje a Izumo ya que como le había dicho a él "necesitaba descansar de sus abuelos".  
Tamao había servido unas galletas que habia hecho al saber de la llegada del inglés, pero para su decepción solo Horo y Anna se las estaban comiendo o como todos pensaban "tragando". A Yoh le cayó una gotita por la cien ante la imagen de su prometida comiendo tanto, le extrañaba que últimamente siempre tuviera hambre… tragó pesadamente, no valla a ser que estuviera embarazada antes del matrimonio que sería a principio del año entrante.

En fin, a pesar de ello todo marchaba normal para todos, menos para Ren que a pesar de no haberse sentado en la mesa como todos no podía dejar de mirar con odio al ainu que reía continuamente de quizá qué entupida cosa que hablaba con el verdecito… maldito, ¿por qué lo miraba tanto? Tranquilo Ren,- intentó calmarse un poco- tranquilidad, solo son amigos, pero si pudiera mataría a Lyserg ahí mismo, quien se creía que era para acercarse a SU ainu de esa forma. Respiró profundamente y decidió marcharse de ahí, no estaba de ánimo para ver la "romántica escena" entre los susodichos. Todos lo siguieron con la mirada por unos segundos para volver a sus propias cosas al poco tiempo.

- Permiso, necesito ir al baño un momento- Horo se paró de la mesa, y fue dirección al segundo piso que por considencia era el lugar donde Ren se había dirigido.

Ren estaba simplemente furioso, iba camino a su cuarto con los puños apretados, muy ensimismado como para notar que alguien lo seguía.

-Ren- El aludido volteó algo sorprendido- oye, podemos hablar más tarde?

-Qué quieres?- Habló fríamente, como reprochándolo por una fechoría-

-Oye! ¿cuál es tu problema?- Horo se sorprendió ante la mirada fría que le dedicaba su amigo- ¿Te hice algo para que me trates así?-

-…- Ren no contestó, obviamente no podía decirle la verdad- Olvidalo, dime qué quieres-

- No hasta que me contestes- El ainu se arriesgó acercándose más al desafiante Tao- aunque peleemos mucho sabes que soy tu amigo, que puedes contar conmigo ¿no?- Ren lo miró a los ojos, "¿desde cuando el norteño había madurado tanto?"-

- Solo tengo un mal día, es todo… ¿satisfecho?-

- ¿Y Lyserg tiene algo que ver?- Justo en el blanco, a Ren le bajaron los colores-

- No- respondió con el tono más seguro que logró articular-

-Seguro?- Horo lo miró con una sonrisa picara- ¿seguro no estás celoso de que ahora toda la atención de la casa se la lleve Lyserg?-

-Claro que NO- El Tao alejó al ainu unos centímetros algo sonrojado por lo certero de su pregunta- Y deja de molestarme escuchaste! Si no tienes nada inteligente que decir me marcho- Ren iba a entrar a su cuarto pero fue detenido por la fuerte mano del ainu-

- Jajajaja no te enojes Rentado, sé lo autosuficiente que eres. Ahora escúchame – el aludido lo miró con cara de pocos amigos- Yo… quiero que sepas que he pensado lo de la apuesta y quiera decirte lo que quiero como deseo… puedes venir a mi cuarto en 30 minutos más?-

-Está bien- Ren se dio la vuelta, y se metió a su pieza. Aun estaba algo acelerado por lo hace segundos pasado, ¿acaso Horo estaba más susceptible? Se había dado cuenta de todo lo que había pasado en él y eso le asustaba, no quería que notara sus sentimientos hacia el… en ese momento solo pensaba en cumplir la jodida apuesta y marcharse lejos, a China, donde pertenecía y donde nadie lo dañaría de esa manera.

ººººººººº

Lentamente pasaron los 30 minutos acordados, Horo se excusó de la mesa donde los chicos hablaban animadamente mientras Anna veía su telenovela, como de costumbre.

Horo entró en su habitación muy nervioso ante lo que iba a pedir al chino, se sentó en su futón y esperó a que el ojidorado golpeara la puerta, lo que no se hizo esperar.

Al escuchar un "pasa" desde el otro lado de la puerta el chino decidió entrar cerrando la puerta tras de si. Aun seguía algo molesto, pero mucho menos, simplemente no podía enojarse así sin fundamentos, por un ataque de celos contra el recién llegado de Londres, quizá si se había excedido un poco, tendría que aprender a controlar sus emociones un poco mejor, pensó el ojidorado.

-Aquí estoy- con semblante tranquilo prosiguió- puedes decirme lo que has decidido-.

-Bueno…- El ainu estaba nervioso- lo he pensado y creo que ya sé lo que quiero pedirte como "deseo libre"- lo miró con una gran y nerviosa sonrisa que hizo que el chino se pusiera algo nervioso, lo que claramente no expresó- pero antes siéntate-

-No me asustes cuerpo espín- obedeció a lo que le dijo el peliazulado- qué quieres? Un chef personal? Que baile tontamente? Un millón de deseos?- frunció el entrecejo-

Horo que estaba sentado en el suelo frente a Rense acercó un poco a su amigo y posó su mano sobre la del chino para llamar su atención, provocando en ambos un leve sonrojo.

- Cállate y escucha- tragó saliva- Ren… yo quiero… mmmm- Ren levantó una ceja ante la extraña expresión de vergüenza que ponía su amigo- yo quiero que tu me enseñes a CONQUISTAR A ALGUIEN!!- lo ultimo lo dijo casi gritando y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, como dándose animo a si mismo.

El más bajo quedó boquiabierto… ¿Qué se suponía que era ese tipo de petición? ¿Acaso se estaba burlando del él? ¿Habría descubierto sus verdaderos sentimientos e intentaba humillarlo? No, no, Horo no era de ese tipo de personas… Entonces ¿Estaba enamorado de alguien?.. un momento… NO NO NO ¿Acaso era de Lyserg? Su sangre empezó a hervir de furia... Muchas dudas para un segundo, estaba celoso ¿qué le pasaba a ese tarado? NADIE NO SE ENAMORABA DEL GRAN REN TAO!!...

-Por qué ESE deseo?- mecánicamente Ren soltó lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, necesitaba información-

Horo desvió la mirada por enésima vez en el día y se sonrojó un poco por la pregunta, si, confirmó mentalmente, al parecer si era una extraña petición.

-Bueno- se rascó los cabellos azulados- la verdad es que nunca he tenido mucha suerte en el amor, así que pensé que tú podrías ayudarme un poco- "y más ahora que justamente me enamoré de la personas más difícil y gruñona de este lado del mundo", sonrió nervioso, le era vergonzoso decir ese tipo de cosas.

Ren volvió de súbito en si ante tal inesperada respuesta- Y por qué crees que a mi me ha ido mejor?-

Horo lo miró sorprendido – Bueno, por que mal que mal eres el GRAN Ren Tao, el rompecorazones numero uno en Japón y China- Horo había puesto especial énfasis en cada palabra a modo de ironía. Ren rió sinceramente-

-Si que eres tonto cabeza de hielo- Horo hizo mueca de enojo- La verdad no es tan rosa como la vez- se puso serio- las personas que se me acercan suelen hacerlo movidas por un interés personal, saben que mi familia es muy poderosa y solo buscan beneficiarse con ello-

-No te hagas el humilde tiburón, sabes que no es así, siempre cuando salimos muchas chicas se te quedan viendo descaradamente como si fueras su presa- su tono dejaba entrever un dejo de envidia o más bien cierto grado de molestia- Así que quiero que me ayudes a ser un poco más atractivo o que me enseñes algunos trucos, que se yo - Ren lo miró extrañado… ¿Eran estrellitas las que salían de sus ojos?

-Ja, me parece que has estado viendo muchas telenovelas- El Tao se levantó del suelo con intención de irse-

-Entonces me ayudarás?- Horo lo tomó del brazo para que no se fuera- Ren, lo prometiste, perdiste la apuesta y este es mi deseo- El aludido lo miró como su compañero le ponía cara de perrito faldero- Además no quiero que me cambies, solo que me ayudes a mejorar, quiero que seas mi maestro en cosas románticas ¿ya?-

-Está bien- Maldijo el haber apostado con el ainu- pero tendrás que hacer lo que yo te diga- Horo sonrió satisfecho y su amigo se safó del agarre que los mantenía unidos- te espero en la noche en mi habitación… ah y otra cosa, me tendrás que llamar profesor ¿entendiste?- Horo asintió energéticamente y sin más el chino salió del cuarto ajeno y entró al propio… Necesitaba pensar un poco en lo que haría… "Pensando en cambiar ¿he?, quizá ser su maestro no sea una idea tan mala"… Tomo su espada Horaiken y salió a entrenar, eso siempre le ayudaba a pensar con más claridad…

Por otra parte Horo saltaba en su habitación emocionado, "Bien! Lo he logrado! Ahora tengo una buena excusa para pasar mucho, mucho tiempo con el Tao", era cosa de tiempo, ese hombre sería suyo…

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Jajajajaja xD que malvada soy, nuevamente lo dejé en suspenso, pero el capi III lo compensará (espero) por que estará más extenso que los dos anteriores… xD**

saludos!


	3. Jugar con fuego

**  
LO SIENTO!! uu, supongo que esta es la parte en que todos me atacan por haberme demorado tanto xP (o quizá ni lo notaron xD), sea como sea aquí está el penúltimo capi del fic. Me costó un montón hacer algo leíble, por más que escribía encontraba que el faltaba algo, y de los miles de intentos esto fue lo más decente que logré. Espero les guste, por que le puse todo mi amorsh. :D**

**Declaimer: Si, lamentablemente la serie no me pertenece, sino al magno Hiroyuki Takei. **

**ºººººººººººººº**

**Capi III: Jugar con fuego **Desde que el chino salio de su habitación sintió que el tiempo se detuvo. El ainu sabía que debía esperar, que faltaban muchas horas, cientos de minutos, millones de segundos antes de que llegara el momento en que viera al chico que desde ese momento sería su "maestro", sintió una extraña sensación de nerviosismo en su estómago…

-_Tic… Tac… Tic… Tac- _Suspiró sonoramente mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el dichoso reloj. "No puedo creer que solo han pasado 45 minutos desde que hablé con Ren…" miró hacia su ventana, aun estaba claro. "De noche… de noche… ven de noche…" Horo ya tumbado sobre su futón no paraba de repetir la conversación de aquella tarde en su mente… "ahora si que me he vuelto loco, veo a Ren a diario y aun me cuesta mantenerme tranquilo ante estas situaciones… soy patético, seguro que el debe estar de lo más tranquilo practicando con Basón" y se tapó rostro con una almohada.

" Aun así no paro de pensar… ¿Por qué habrá querido que fuera de noche a su habitación?" Sintió su cara subir de temperatura… "¿Acaso Ren está planeando algo?... digo, de noche, en su habitación… solos…" sacudió la cabeza intentado alejar tan tentadoras (e imposibles) ideas de su mente. "Jejejejeje ya quisiera que ese maldito me dejara tocarle aunque sea la mano sin matarme por ello…" suspiró… "aun así estaré con el toda la noche, no debo desanimarme…".

-_Toc Toc_- … alguien tocaba al otro lado de la puerta, al escuchar el sonido el estomago de Horo dio un vuelco a causa del nerviosismo… "será Ren…?"

- Horo, estas ahí dentro?- El aludido se incorporó al distinguir al dueño de aquella dulce voz, sin duda no era su chinito… lastima.

-Hee, si estoy, pasa Lyserg-

El chico inglés abrió la puerta tímidamente y entró en la habitación del ainu.

-Dime ¿sucede algo?- Horo se sentó sobre el futón, intentando disimular el huracán de emociones que lo embargaban internamente-

-Yo… quiero pedirte un consejo sobre algo… ¿Tienes tiempo?- el chico del norte lo miró inquisidoramente, el peliverde estaba un poco sonrojado, ¿qué clase de ayuda querría?- claro, siéntate y cuéntame-

-Verás… es sobre Hao-

ºººººººººººººººººººº

Después de mirarse por milésima al espejo, y revisar frenéticamente la hora cerciorándose de que no era muy temprano, el ainu emprendió su marcha hacia la habitación de su profesor particular. Tocó la puerta casi temblando.

-Ren, ¿puedo pasar?-

-Si, entra-

Horo asomó su cabeza por la puerta antes de pasar, estaba algo nervioso. Entró a la habitación mirando como todo estaba en perfecto orden, "Muy digno de Ren"-pensó sonriendo-, y luego dirigió su vista hacia éste que le esperaba apoyado despreocupadamente en un pared que daba al frente de la puerta al otro lado de la habitación. El Tao lo miraba curioso mientras avanzaba, ya que el norteño llevaba una de sus manos atrás.

-Ren, no te burles de mi, pero te traje un regalo simbólico- le extendió su mano que estaba oculta y le entregó una brillante y roja manzana- Es porque eres mi profesor ¿entiendes?- Le sonrió y la depositó en las manos de su compañero.

El chino la miró por un momento, "una manzana… es extraño ver estas frutas por estas fechas", dirigió su mirada ahora al ainu que parecía estar esperando alguna reacción por parte de él.- Gracias- dijo calmadamente antes de darle un pequeño pero sonoro mordisco a la fruta. -¿Quieres?-

Vio que el chino movía sus labios y le extendía la fruta… pero no había reacción de su cuerpo más que la posible cara de tomate de debía estar exhibiendo a su rival… "¡¡POR QUÉ TENIA QUE SER TAN EXESIVAMENTE SENSUAL PARA TODO LO QUE HACIA!!, ERA UNA MANZANA! UNA MISERA MANZANA!!" y a pesar de lo simple de ello la había mordido de una forma tan… divina, que estaba seguro ni el papa se hubiera resistido a lanzársele enzima.

Ni el haberse preparado mentalmente toda la tarde, ni el yoga ni nada de lo que había hecho para calmarse había surtido un real efecto en él… al primer movimiento, a la primera pequeña acción que había realizado el peliviolacio ya lo tenía babeando por él y se odió por ello.

-Ja –rompió el silencio ante la inmovilidad del ainu- se te ve tenso, ¿Por qué tan nervioso pinchudo?-

-Yo…- Y para empeorar las cosas era la persona más obvia del mundo-…es que me perturba que alguien como tu me valla a enseñar algo. No valla a terminar como otro señorito- fingió molestia-

-Tonto, si tanto te reocupa eso por qué lo pediste como deseo… baka- Horo lo miró con cara de pocos amigos… no podía discutirle eso, pues el solo se había metido en esa situación-

-Bien, bien dejémoslos de juegos y vamos al grano… ¿por donde empezaremos?-

-MMMMMMMmmmm…- lo miró analizandolo- ¿Que tal por sacarte esa banda de la cabeza?-

Horo instintivamente se llevó las manos a la frente. -¿Qué tiene de malo mi bandita?, desde niño la llevo.- Le miró como haciendo un puchero, realmente le había tomado cariño a esa prenda-

-Soy tu maestro, ¿lo olvidas?- le arqueó una ceja, provocando un gruñido como respuesta- Sácatela y mírate al espejo.- El chino indicó con su índice un espejo que había apoyado a una pared con el tamaño necesario para verse cuerpo completo.

-No te acostumbres a que te haga caso, es solo por ahora- Y Horo obedeció -Oh… si que cambia mi cara sin esto- Sin la banda algunos cabellos del norteño caían libremente por su frente dándole un toque más adulto y varonil a su aspecto.

-¿Ves que tengo la razón?-

-Puede ser- lo miró de reojo mientras jugaba con su cabello- Alguna otra queja señorito?- Ren lo miró molesto-

-Mmm, quizá intentar no usar ropa tan holgada si vas a salir, de todas formas no tienes TAN mal físico, teniendo en cuenta los kilos de comida que ingieres a diario- intentó llevar esa noche sin sarcasmos, pero molestarlo le era superior, ya que desde que se recordaba con Horo siempre había sido así, insulto tras insulto, como un código secreto de amistad que con nadie más compartía-

-Pues mira idiota!- Ren al verse sacado de sus pensamientos levantó la cabeza para toparse con un hermoso Horo sin polera enseñándole (algo molesto) su desnudo y MUY (cof cof) marcado torso… guardó silencio un momento por el espectáculo. "Oh por dios, benditos entrenamientos de Pillica…" desde ese momento amaba a su cuñada.- ¡Mira y trágate tus palabras tiburón! Está claro que no tengo mal físico-.

Ren, que estaba apoyado en la pared con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho, desvió la mirada. Simplemente ese tipo de visiones no le eran de mucha ayuda en su tarea de controlar sus sentimientos hacia el ainu, al contrario, solo lo hacían querer besarlo más.

-Abre el ultimo cajón de ese mueble, ahí tengo un par de camisas que me quedan grandes, a ti te deben quedar bien-

Horo hizo lo que el Tao le dijo, no sin gruñir un poco, y encontró un par de camisas negras con finas rallas plomas, muy elegantes por cierto.

-Pruébatelas, si las quieres son tuyas- Horo lo miró algo sorprendido por su amabilidad-

- Gracias- Ren lo miraba mientras se las probaba, ambas le quedaban perfectas, y hacían resaltar su blanca tez y azulado cabello, sintió su corazón acelerar el pulso-

- Wooooo, si que cambia mucho mi aspecto con cosas tan simples- Se dio vuelta para mirar al Tao- Supongo que no fue una mala idea pedirte que fueras mi profesor- Se acercó al Tao posándose a uno de sus lados.-No encuentras que me veo muy atractivo así?- lo miró coquetamente, su compañero se volvió a sonrojar levemente- Y Ren? Dime, no estoy listo ahora para conquistar a cualquier persona?-

-No te creas tanto cuerpoespin, la apariencia no es todo, también tienes que saber conquistar- el aludido bufó-

-¿No crees que tenga lo necesario?- sus miradas se toparon, desafiantes-

- Tienes la actitud de un niño de 5 años-

- ¿Ah si? Pues te probaré lo MUY seductor que puedo llegar a ser-

- ¿A si? Y si se puede saber… ¿cómo lo harás pequeño pervertido?- si, era una clara provocación a su espíritu competitivo.

Horo se levantó de su posición y se puso frente al Tao para observarlo mejor, ante sus ojos era perfecto, con esa cara de que nada le importaba, su pose de chico malo, y sus profundos y claros ojos… Se acercó a él, posando ambos brazos a cada lado de sus hombros, sin tocarlo, apoyándose únicamente en la pared que lo sostenía.

-Demostrándotelo - casi lo dijo en un murmullo…- ¿O te da miedo sucumbir ante mis encantos?-

-Tonto- le sonrió de medio lado al ver sus ojos tan llenos de ¿"deseo"?, su compañero le respondió el gesto… -

El peliviolacio se mantuvo inmóvil unos momentos, mirándolo inquisidoramente a los ojos, intentando predecir el próximo movimiento del ainu. ¿Cómo se suponía que debía reaccionar en esas situaciones?, por culpa de sus malditos (o benditos) desafíos estaba literalmente entre la espada y la pared…

Horo por su parte lentamente iba acortando distancias, hacia un rato que había dejado de pensar racionalmente… y es que esos felinos ojos examinándolo, desafiándolo, llamándolo, hacia mucho no le dejaban pensar libremente… definitivamente estaba loco por el chino y estaba dispuesto a llegar a las ultimas consecuencias para demostrárselo.

Cuando estuvo a una distancia minima, bajó un poco su cabeza en busca del cuello de su profesor. Observó rápidamente lo sonrojado que estaba Ren y satisfecho al notar que no había sido apartado mi aniquilado en su arriesgada tarea, procedió a lamer suavemente el cuello del susodicho, causando notorios escalofríos en el chico de china.

-Horo… es mejor que te detengas-

-No suenas muy convencido… además- se acercó a su oído- ya es muy tarde- el Tao se sonrojó muy violentamente… nunca hubiera esperado una respuesta así de sexy de parte del ainu-

Aprovechando el haber sido interrumpido, Horo aprovechó de estirar un poco su brazo y mover el interruptor de la luz, dejándolos iluminados únicamente una hermosa luna llena que se colaba por la ventana del Tao.

El ainu prosiguió su tarea pero ahora con más intensidad, apoyando y rozando de lleno sus cuerpos, besando desesperadamente la piel clara y sedosa del chino, que no había puesto resistencia alguna, sino que para sorpresa del norteño lo tenía sujeto fuertemente de la camisa y vez en cuando soltaba un leve quejido a acusa de las fuertes cosas que estaba sintiendo con el peliazulado.

Luego de un rato el ainu se acercó algo torpe a los labios del chino… bien, una cosa era su cuerpo, otra muy distinta eran sus labios. Lo miró buscando una señal para saber si podía hacerlo. El chino abrió sus ojos y le dio un suave golpe en la cabeza al entender el por qué se había detenido.

-¡Oye!- Y sin dejarlo replicar el chino acercó por primera vez sus labios a los del otro chico de manera muy sutil causando un fuerte cosquilleo en el estomago de ambos-

Ren notó que el ainu temblaba ligeramente, claramente no de miedo, sino que de nerviosismo. Y verlo así con sus ojos cerrados, con sus mejillas color carmín y sus inexpertos labios entreabiertos dejó de dudar… no podía desconfiar de él, simplemente el norteño era muy puro para utilizarlo para conquistar a alguien más, ya sea al niño bueno de Lyserg u otra persona, quizá todo eso era más que un simple desafío o una calentura pasajera para el ainu. -Presionó sus labios con los del otro chico suavemente, para acostumbrarse al contacto del otro-. Almenos eso esperaba, no podría soportar verlo con otra persona, lo amaba mucho para soportar algo así… pero bueno, luego se ocuparía de eso, ahora tenía cosas que hacer.

Horo lo tenía sujeto por su estrecha cintura, mientras que él, como para guiarlo tenía sus manos en ambos lados de sus mejillas.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres?- Je, no sería malo escucharlo, aunque sea una vez-

-Hazlo pronto- más que repuesta sonó a suplica. El Tao sonrió. Y sin más introdujo lentamente su lengua en la boca del otro. Horo respondió algo torpe al principio por su falta de experiencia, pero luego siguió el ritmo del Tao sin mayores problemas. Si, era el mejor profesor que había tenido en su vida. A medida que se iba intensificando la profundidad de sus besos sus manos también exploraban más audazmente. Ya no tenían percepción del espacio tiempo, solo estaban ellos, y nada más.

-ckic-

Ambos se quedaron inmóviles al instante, al sentir el ruido de unos pasos provenientes del pasillo… avanzaban a paso audiblemente apresurado en dirección de la habitación en que se encontraban.

El pulso de los chicos aumentó considerablemente por todo lo que sucedía, además de que ninguno hizo nada por moverse de la audaz posición en que se encontraban… lo pensaron en un segundo ambos " Por Kami que no habrán la puerta".

Al sentir los pasos pasar de largo la puerta de Ren volvieron a respirar, se habían salvado de una grande…

-Horo… estás despierto?- golpeó levemente la puerta contigua a la que estaban, es decir, la puerta del ainu.

El susodicho reconoció la voz del peliverde a pesar de lo bajo que hablaba "Que raro, qué querrá a estas horas Lyserg…", pensado esto su atención se desvió hacia el chico que yacía entre sus brazos, que estaba muy tenso y hacía un extraño movimiento "como temblando"-pensó-, se quedó así un momento… pero en pocos segundos lo entendió y sintió su mundo derrumbarse… Ren estaba temblando de furia… "Soy hombre muerto"…

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Chan chan chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan… xD **

**;; Noooo! Ahora qué pensará Ren de Horo… ¿Acaso lo utilizó para algo? ¿Qué fue eso, calentura, amor? ¿Por qué Lyserg busca a Horo a elevadas horas de la noche? ¿Habrá lemon en el siguiente episodio?**

… **esta historia continuará… **

**:D Mil gracias a los que leen y por los reviews que me han dejado, me hacen la vida más feliz. **

**P.D.: Sorry si Ren está un poco (o muy) OOC, pero es que me encanta que sea Uke xD jejejejejeje**


	4. Por ti

**Holaas! He regresado llena de felicidad y con un nuevo capi de mi querido fic.**

**Bueno, este capitulo lo quiero dedicar a mi curso hermoso y en especial a Alianza Blanca CSC 2008, que son lo mejor, los amo demasiado, y ganamos. Eeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh!! xD **

**D****isfruten**

**ººººººººººººººº**

**Cap IV****: Por ti**

-¡Hooroooo!, soy yo, Lyserg ¿puedo pasar?- susurraba el chico inglés ahora un poco más fuerte a la puerta de ainu-

El norteño tragó saliva pesadamente desde la habitación del peliviolaceo y soltó al chino casi por un impulso. Ren enojado era igual a violencia segura, especialmente si era él contra quien la dirigía.

- Ren, por lo que más quieras en tu vida dame cinco segundos para arreglar esto y juro que te explicaré…-El chino, que desde el primer ruido emitido por el peliverde había empezado a irradiar una especie de aura maligna, se notaba más que furioso, literalmente fuera de si.

-No hay nada que explicar- El chico se separó aun más del cuerpo ajeno- tu vete tranquilo con Lyserg… después de todo por él era la apuesta ¿o no?-

-No, no, no, estas malinterpretando las cosas Ren… yo… -

- CALLATE- interrumpió duramente el Tao- no necesito explicaciones para entender que esas visitas nocturnas significan algo más que amistad… aunque eso no debería importarme realmente… total, yo solo era una "precalentamiento" ¿no?, una entrada antes del plato principal, ¿no es así Horito? - su voz era cortante y fría pero aun así más triste de la que el ainu pensó escuchar alguna vez del chino- ya, vete, no querrás hacer esperar a Lyserg-

Horo se acercó a Ren para que se tranquilizara un poco, pero este se movió esquivando el contacto.

El chino contenía las lagrimas lo mejor que podía, realmente le dolía profundamente en el corazón todo lo que estaba pasando. No lo esperaba de Horo, de cualquiera menos de él, una de las pocas personas en las que realmente confiaba… solo quería desaparecer o morir ahí mismo… El inglés siempre fue una opción de rival para él, y lo pensó un millón de veces, sabía que debía tener cuidado, pero en el momento de la verdad, como un tonto cayó rendido ante el amor que sentía por el ainu y ahora estaba ahí, sufriendo como nunca…

-Ren, porfavor… yo no-

-Vete ahora- lo tomó del cuello de la camisa para echarlo fuera - me arrepiento tanto de lo que pasó… no quiero volver a verte en mi vida- y sin más lo aventó con todas sus fuerzas fuera de la habitación, provocando un fuerte ruido sordo causado por el golpe del abatido cuerpo del ainu contra la pared del pasillo…

Lo demás fue historia…

"Para cuando lo noté ya todo daba vueltas, era una pesadilla, estaba seguro que era una pesadilla… si no nada hubiera tenido sentido… todo se sentía tan irreal, mi cuerpo no respondía, y me dolía intensamente ¿el alma? ¿era eso posible? al parecer si, pero no estaba seguro por qué, mmmm y ahora que me percato también me arde la cabeza… si, la cabeza especialmente, siento un calor muy particular en ella, quizá por qué…

Y como si no fuera todo lo suficiente extraño, una molesta vocecita no me deja en paz, creo que me llama por mi nombre desde lo lejos, como si hablara desde el otro lado de una cueva, no estoy muy seguro… ¿de quién era esa voz?... me es conocida, pero no la podría distinguir… demasiados sentimientos y dolores… no sabía por qué, pero sabía que no quería despertar, muy internamente un algo me decía que era mejor que me quedara así, sin saber de nada ni de nadie por un tiempo…"

-¿Aun no despierta?-

-No… - sollozó- Yoh, todo esto es mi culpa… ¿por qué siempre tengo que meter la pata?-

-Tranquilo Lys, no tenías como saber que las cosas iban a terminar así- le dio una suave palmadita en la espalda como muestra de apoyo- así que deja de culparte-

-Ese tarado, se le ocurre perder la conciencia en el peor momento- la itako cerró la puerta de la habitación del ainu tras de si- seguro tubo una pelea con el Tao-

- Algo más debe haber pasado, es normal que peleen, pero Ren jamás se había marchado sin decir nada, y menos a estas horas de la mañana- el shaman de cabellos castaños miró el reloj que marcaba las 6:30 am.-

-Oye magdalena, ¿Ren no te dijo nada?-

Lyserg la miró ofendido por el sobrenombre- No, estaba tan ocupado sacando la cabeza de Horo de la pared que casi no me di cuenta cuando se fue Ren- soltó una leve risita al recordarlo- aun me sorprende el tamaño del hoyo que dejó en la pared, jeje, si que tiene suerte de tener la cabeza dura, porque una persona normal fácilmente podría haber muerto con un golpe así-

-Jijijijijiji, es verdad Horo es único-

- No te rías tanto Yoh, que antes de salir a entrenar arreglarás la pared que el tonto de tu amigo destruyó-

-Si Annita- lloriqueó su prometido-

Ante el fuerte dolor que le oprimía la cabeza Horo se fue incorporando, claramente no se podía descansar en ese loquero que tenían en su habitación… se tocó la cabeza cuidadosamente mientras se sentaba en su futón.- Agmmmhh… oigan chicos, por qué tanto alboroto-

-AH!! AH!! ¡Horo Horo estás despierto!- Lyserge se le tiró literalmente encima por la sorpresa- ¡Pensé que por mi culpa habías muerto! estoy tan feliz-

- AUCH ¡Cuidado con la cabeza!-

- ¡¡USUI!!- Todos voltearon sorprendidos al escuchar esa "característica" voz- ¡¡QUITALE TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE ENCIMA A LYSERG!!- Si, el "magnifico" Hao literalmente echaba fuego por la boca, cosa no muy extraña teniendo en cuenta que el espíritu del fuego era su alma acompañante-

-Genial, ahora solo falta Chocolove y completamos el circo- La rubia se llevo molesta una mano cien como intentando relajar los tensos músculos del sector…-

-HA.. HA… HA… HAO- Por su parte el peliverde tenía los ojos abiertos como plato, no podía creer que Hao hubiera llegado tan pronto… ni mucho menos que justo lo hiciera la única vez en su vida que hacía algo indecoroso. Tal fue la sorpresa que se llevó que en un segundo estaba al otro extremo de la habitación, lo más lejos de Hao y Horo posible-

-Si, ese es mi sagrado nombre, y no lo gastes- dicho esto pasó engreídamente una de sus manos por su larga cabellera que traía recogida en una cola- Afín llegó por quien lloraban nenes- una reluciente sonrisa seductora "marca Hao" no se hizo esperar-

-¿Llegó Ren?-

-Que graciosa cuñadita-

Horo se quedó inmóvil unos momentos… "¿Ren?, es verdad… ¿acaso no había quedado de juntarme con Ren?..." rápidamente una serie de flash backs invadieron su mente acelerando su confundido corazón- ¡Yoh!-

-Qué pasa Horo, ¿te sientes bien?, no tienes buena cara-

-Eso no importa, dime qué pasó, ¿dónde está Ren?-

-No lo sabemos, de hecho esperábamos que tú nos dijeras-

Horo miró a Anna confundido – ¿Me pueden explicar cómo llegué aquí?-

- Yo… Horo creo que es mi culpa- Todos miraron a Lyserg que estaba un poco apartado de todos- Creo que causé un mal entendido o algo… hoy, a la madrugada… yo te fui a buscar a tu habitación… quería, bueno _ejem ejem_- hablar contigo de lo que te pregunté ayer en la tarde… de "eso" ¿recuerdas?- Horo asintió. Hao los miró con cara asesina- bueno, lo estuve pensando y te quería pedir tu opinión, pero no medí que eran las 4:45 am, estaba tan nervioso que casi no dormí y en eso… y cuando estaba a punto de irme por que no contestabas… bueno- se sonrojó un poco- Ren gritó te gritó algo en su habitación y te incrustó de un golpe en la pared… después de eso se sintió mucho movimiento dentro de su pieza, pero como tu perdiste el conocimiento por el golpe yo me quedé contigo intentando hacerte reaccionar… y cuando me di cuenta ya no estaban ni Ren ni sus cosas-

-Y es así como llegué hasta aquí cierto… ¿tú me trajiste?-

-Si…-

Horo estaba con la boca abierta… así que todo había sido real… se sonrojó un poco ante los recuerdos. ¡Pero alto! Ren se había ido pensando cosas que no eran, y seguro ahora lo estaba odiando. Rápidamente se levantó de su futón, en dirección a la puerta, mas fue detenido por Yoh.

-Horo, Ren no está en su habitación y tú deberías descansar un poco, acabas de despertar después de perder la conciencia, debes estar débil aun-

-Yoh, él me importa más que nada, así que no pierdas tiempo intentando de detenerme- se safó del agarre-

Yoh le sonrió tiernamente- Lo sé, pero tómatelo con calma, te ayudaremos a buscarlo-

-Gracias, pero aun así saldré a buscarlo, si sabes algo manda a Amidamaru para que me avise- Tomó una chaqueta, les hizo a todos una señal de despedida y desapareció al cruzar la puerta en dirección al primer piso-

-Uhhh, parece que me he perdido de mucho-

-Jijijji, no sabes de cuanto-

-Ya, ya déjense de charlas. Yoh ve a tapar el agujero que hizo el hielito, y rápido o te duplico el entrenamiento-

-Si, si, si, voy corriendo Annita- Y sin más salió corriendo en dirección al pasillo.-

-Tu acomódate en la pieza frente a la de Lyserg, pero te advierto Hao, al mínimo problema que causes te vas de vuelta a Izumo con los abuelos ¿me oiste?-

- Ja, estás más blanda que antes Anna, ¿el amor te cambió?-

- No juegues conmigo Hao, sabes de lo que soy capaz- Ambos se miraron por unos momentos entre molestos y divertidos, por sus personalidades se entendían bien, aunque no les gustara admitirlo. Luego Anna se fue a supervisar a Yoh. Ella no desconfiaba del mayor mayor de los gemelos, al contario, después de ver la evolución de su personalidad luego que la familia Asakura decidiera que se quedara con ellos al terminar el torneo de shamanes, notó los cambios que el afecto de su prometido y el resto de lo chicos causó en él, cambiándolo mucho como persona-

- Ju – suspiró el castaño- alfín solos –Al peliverde se le erizó la piel al escuchar el tono sensual que había empleado para decir esas palabras- Tanto tiempo que no nos veíamos Lyserg, dime ¿has pensado lo que te dije la última vez?-

En su rincón Lyserg miraba nervioso al shaman del fuego. Realmente no sabía que hacer o decir, y menos teniendo en cuenta que la última vez que se habían visto (alrededor de unos 4 meses, cuando el inglés cumplió sus 19 años), el mayor de los Asakura se le había declarado.

-Hao, yo... no me presiones, aun no te puedo dar una respuesta… y menos con lo que pasó ahora… me siento tan culpable por lo sucedido entre Horo y Ren que no me podría concentrar en… bueno, lo que me dijiste esa vez, aunque quisiera….- sentía su cara arder de vergüenza, le era extraño estar en esa situación con otro chico y peor aun con Hao, que si bien había perdonado por lo ocurrido con sus padres, aun le era alguien de quien no terminaba de confiar, por más que le causara tantos confusos sentimientos-

- Es verdad… Horo… - se sentó sobre el futón desecho del ainu- Lyserg ¿qué viniste a hacer de madrugada a la pieza de Horo? ¿acaso tienes una aventura con él?-

-Hao, no pienses mal de Horo, no es nada de eso. Solo quería hablar algo con él… es todo-

-No me mientas, no es necesario- lo miró seriamente, cosa muy poco habitual en él- si te gusta otra persona prefiero que me lo digas y te juro que no te molestaré nunca más- el inglés se sorprendió ante la actitud tan madura de Hao, si que había cambiado-

- Hao… yo… entre mi y Horo no hay más que una buena amistad, últimamente el me ha ayudado en algunas cosas, nada más-

- Me alegro- se paró de un salto y se acercó al chico- no me habría gustado tener que eliminar a un rival- una gotita resbaló por la cien del peliverde ante el comentario- pero si "el perro y el gato" son los problemas te propongo un trato – le sonrió confiadamente- yo haré que ellos se reconcilien pero a cambio tu tendrás que responderme algo más concreto, ¿te parece?-

-¿Y cómo harás eso?, tu conoces el carácter de Ren, es capaz de todo cuando está enojado-

-Tu déjaselo todo al gran Hao- nuevamente mostró su dentadura perfecta en una sonrisa- una que otra cosa se aprende después de reencarnar tantas veces como yo-

- Esta bién, supongo que no hay nada de malo…- dijo más para convencerse a si mismo que para el chico de fuego. Luego se estrecharon las manos- trato hecho-

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Por otra parte y casi sin aliento estaba un agitado Horo Horo, intentando respirar después de haber corrido como loco por todas las partes que el chino frecuentaba.

-Ah.. ah.. ya, si en el cementerio tampoco está,… ah, donde más pudo haber ido- se puso la mano en el pecho como intentando calmar su respiración- Y además a mi que se me ocurre salir corriendo así sin más, no saqué ni dinero para transporte ni nada- miró el alto sol, por su posición dedujo de debían ser alrededor de las 2:00 pm, estaba cansado y tenía hambre, se sentó en la banca de un parque cercano.- "Ese tonto… más le vale no haberse ido a China… aunque si lo hiciera igual iría detrás de el… de mi no se salvará tan fácilmente"- respiró hondo y decidió seguir con su búsqueda, no soportaba la idea de que Ren pensara cosas que no eran, o que se hubiera sentido mal o utilizado por no haberle dicho lo que sentía por él a tiempo… si tan solo le hubiera confesado sus sentimientos antes quizá todas esos malos entendidos se hubieran evitado. Aumentó el paso del trote que llevaba, necesitaba verlo, hablar con el, estrecharlo en sus brazos, sentir su malditamente exquisito aroma… todo… lo encontraría y lo haría escucharlo, costase lo que costase.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-¿PERO QUÉ RAYOS?- Ya, eso si que era la guinda de la torta, el broche de oro, la gota que revalsó el vaso en su amargada existencia, maldijo su suerte y al mundo con ella-

-¿Pero qué tiene de malo hermanito?- la dulce voz de la primogénita de la familia Tao resonaba como música desde el otro lado del auricular-

-¿Por qué ahora? Además papá sabe que puedo manejar los negocios a distancia, podemos mandar a alguien que represente a la compañía, no tengo por qué ir yo-

-¡Vamos Ren!, hazlo por la familia, sabes que papá nunca te pide nada, y de verdad es importante que vallas tú a esa reunión… además no veo la urgencia de que te vengas, quédate un poco más de tiempo allá con tus amigos, disfrútalos y diviértete-

-No, he decidido volver por una par de meses a China y así será-

-Hermano, ¿no me digas que peleaste con Horo y que por eso quieres volver?- Ese fue un doloroso golpe directo, lo que menos quería en ese momento era recordar a ese maldito rompecorazones, pero su hermana lo conocía demasiado para que no notara que algo andaba mal -¿Ren? estás ahí-

-Si-

-Oye, adelantaré la reunión con los ejecutivos para mañana, después si quieres te mando un avión, ¿te parece?-

-Si- Al carajo, no quería ir a la cochina reunión de negocios con los cochinos empresarios amigos de su padre, pero lo haría igual, se quedaría ahí hasta el otro día, después de eso se iría a su casa, muy lejos de todo lo que le recordara al norteño-

-Bien, arreglaré todo y te mando un mail con la dirección y la hora de todo… mmm y una cosa más… no quiero entrometerme, pero quizá sería bueno que arreglaras tus problemas antes de volver a casa, odiaría verte triste-

-No te preocupes. Chao-

-Chao- Colgó rápidamente… y se tendió en la cama del hotel en que estaba… se sentía desecho, tan abatido que no hallaba qué hacer, las lagrimas nuevamente caían libremente por su rostro… no quería nada con nadie… "¿Cómo fui tan tonto? ¿por qué me descuidé?, ahora no podré ver a mis amigos quizá en años… hasta que olvide a ese maldito, mentiroso y aprovechado ainu que jugó con mi estúpido corazón… mi estúpido corazón que se enamoró de la persona menos indicada…", se tapó con las frazadas hasta la cabeza, solo para seguir llorando amargamente, "ese tonto… es la primera y última persona que me daña de este modo, nunca más me volveré a enamorar".

ºººººººººººººº

- Listo- colgó el auricular con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro- fase A del plan… completa. Jajajajaja soy un genio, soy un genio- El mayor de los Asakura reía a carcajadas en la sala de estar de la pensión, donde Anna veía sus novelas-

-Mmmmm, y además hablas solo, estás más loco que una cabra-

-Di lo que quieras cuñadita, luego verás el resultado de mi genialidad y dirás "Oh, como no se me ocurrió a mi esa magnifica idea", JAJAJAJAAJJA-

-Retrasado-

-Hablando de retrasados, ¿Horo aun no da señales de vida?-

-Llegó deshidratado mientras hablabas por teléfono-

-Genial- Y salió de la habitación en busca del ainu, que encontró en las micro termas de la pensión- Hola Usui, tengo buenas noticias para ti-

-Si no tienen nada que ver con Ren no me interesan - se hundió deprimido en las aguas del estanque-

-Entonces quizá esto te interese-

Horo se volvió rápidamente donde estaba el chico de fuego – ¿Sabes algo de Ren? ¿qué cosa?, ¿cómo?, dime!!-

-Tranquilo, se donde está, pero para verlo debes seguir mis instrucciones ¿de acuerdo?- Horo lo miró un tanto desconfiado, ¿cómo había dado con el paradero de Ren antes que él?... bueno, ya estaba tan desesperado que haría lo que fuera para encontrar a su amado chino que lo debía estar odiando en algún lugar del mundo.

ºººººººººººººº

-Tik Tik Tik TiK- Ren despertó con un molesto ruido causado por una especie de teléfono sin números que estaba sobre su mueble de noche, al parecer era para conectarse con la recepción o algo. Contestó fastidiado - Diga?-

-Buenas noches señor Tao, verá, lo busca una persona llamado Jun Tao, ¿la dejo pasar?-

-Si-

-Esta bien, adiós- Al colgar el auricular se frotó los ojos e intentó incorporarse… ¿Qué hacía Jun en Japón?, además cuánto habría dormido para que su hermana realizara el viaje y además lo encontrara… bueno, eso ya daba igual, seguro habría venido por lo de la reunión, después le preguntaría los detalles. Se levantó y se fue a asear al baño rápidamente para estar presentable para su hermana. Si había algo que no deseaba era darle preocupaciones a la joven de verdes cabellos.

Se estaba lavando los dientes cuando sonó el timbre de la habitación – Ya voy- se enjuagó y camino a la puerta el teléfono para la recepción empezó a sonar –Aght, y ahora qué- dio vuelta la perilla y se fue en dirección la telefono- Jun, está abierto, pasa, voy a contestar el telefono… ¿diga?-

-Señor Tao, acaban de dejar un paquete para usted en recepción, el joven no me dijo su nombre ni nada-

-Gracias, luego iré por el, adiós- Cortó rápidamente- listo, ¿ahora me dirás a que viniste? – se giró para ver a su hermana, pero no pudo ocultar su sorpresa al encontrarse con la persona que menos quería ver en ese momento, a Horokeu Usui-

**ººººººººººººººººººº**

**Listo, este capi me salió más largo que el resto, pues se me ocurrían tantas cosas que final terminé por alargar el fic en un capitulo, jejejeje pero el otro si que es el definitivo…**

**¿Habrá reconciliación?... solo en el leyendo lo sabrán.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews, me alegro mentones que les guste el fic y eso, que ten ien y nos estamos leyendo!! :D **


	5. Profano I

Lo sé, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualicé, y me disculpo por la demora, pero era un tiempo que necesitaba… han pasado muchas cosas entre tanto… xD aun así y para actualizar antes debí dividir el ultimo capitulo (creo) el "Profano" en dos partes, ya que me falta una pequeña, pero importante, parte del fic para terminarlo, y como van las cosas me demoraré un tiempo más…

Gracias a quienes leen ^^ de verdad les agradezco mucho los reviews. Saludos y disfruten!!

**  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Capitulo V: ****Profano. **

Verlo voltearse y mirarlo tan sorprendidamente junto a la cama de aquel lujoso hotel, no le ayudó demasiado a calmar su ya entrecortada respiración causada por rápido que corrió para llegar a tiempo a la puerta, siguiendo el preciso plan del extrañamente atento Hao Asakura. Lo miró detenidamente a los ojos acelerando aun más los latidos de su propio corazón.

-¿Co.. cómo me encontraste?...- su rostro palideció súbitamente – ¿Y Jun? –en un segundo lo comprendió todo- ella debe haber llamado a los Asakura…-

-Ren – el aludido lo miró furiosamente al volver a la realidad, dejando de lado sus deducciones-

-¿A qué viniste Usui?, ¿vienes por otra paliza?¿o es que a Lyserg le gusta que te metas con otros antes de que lo hagas con el? – a pesar de su hiriente tono, sentía sus piernas temblar, nuevamente todo era muy confuso y malditamente repentino. Maldijo. Si se hubiera ido a China, nada de eso estaría pasando-

-No - se acercó a paso seguro al chino que estaba a la defensiva, tenía miedo, pero era ahora o nunca- vengo a arreglar este estúpido mal entendido-

-No hay nada que arreglar, date media vuelta y vete de mi vista- bajó un poco la mirada, nuevamente ese nudo en la garganta le impedía desenvolverse como quería-

-No me iré hasta que me escuches Ren… hay algo que quiero que sepas hace mucho tiempo…-

-¡Silencio!, no quiero escuchar tus mentiras- se tapo los oídos con sus delgadas manos temiendo lo peor- no quiero que lo digas, deja las cosas como están y váyanse lejos de mi, no me metas más en esto… ¿no ves que me duele malditasea?- El peliviolacio apretó fuertemente sus parpados intentando evitar que las lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, vanamente.-

Horo, el cual estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que estaba sucediendo y por la sinceridad del chino, lentamente se acercó hasta él, intentando aplacar el dolor del chino, que le dolía como propio. Al estar a una distancia prudente intentó abrazarlo, pero una de las manos del Tao se lo impidió, alejándolo…

-Vete estúpido, por favor… ya vete…- sollozaba el chino escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Era demasiado doloroso para él, y ya no podía contenerse más… por primera vez en su vida había bajado todas las barreras que había puesto para que no lo dañaran y se mostraba tan como se sentía. "Solo por él"-

- Ren, escúchame… - le tomó una mano alejándola de su oreja- a mi no me gusta Lyserg- el aludido lo miró rápidamente con los ojos enrojecidos a causa del llanto- ni tampoco tenemos una relación amorosa ni nada por el estilo… Ren, de verdad-

-Entonces por qué fue a tu tonta habitación tan tarde ¿eh?- se secó un par de lágrimas con la manga del chaleco que traía puesto- No te molestes en inventarme cuentos –volvió a pasar la manga por sus húmedas mejillas- no tiene sentido …no cometeré de nuevo el error de creerte-

-A el le gusta Hao- Ren no pudo evitar una extraña mueca de sorpresa en su rostro- es verdad, es por eso que hablábamos tanto, el no sabía que hacer y yo intenté ayudarlo… - el chino lo miraba anonadado- por lo que alcanzó a decirme antes de llegar hasta acá, fue a verme en la noche porque le había llegado un mensaje de texto de él, o algo por el estilo, y quería preguntarme si debía responderle… es todo… solamente está confundido - Horo acercó su mano a la rosada mejilla del Tao en la cual aun caían lagrimas- pero no debes decírselo a nadie, es un secreto ¿ya?-

-¿Lo dices en serio?, ¿no es un truco para que vuelva a la pensión?- Lo miró con una adorable expresión de enojo falso y desconfianza, aun así reprochándose internamente por hacer ese tipo de escenitas, él el gran Ren… pero algo había en Horo que casi no le deba pudor actuar con naturalidad-

-No- se miraban directamente a los ojos - aunque de todas formas no podía dejar que te alejaras luego de haber estado tanto tiempo separados… sino ¿con quién pelearía?- El tao bajó su mirada dolido, "así que eso significo para él… un compañero de peleas" –jejejeje no pongas esa cara, era broma- le levantó el mentón para que lo mirara nuevamente, sus ojos brillaban por efecto de las lagrimas que habían cesado de caer hace unos momentos, sintió deseos de besarlo- tu significas más que eso para mi… Ren, yo estoy…- inspiró decidido- estoy enamorado de ti…-

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, manteniendo un incomodo silencio, provocando un fuerte sonrojo en sus caras.

-Oye, pero ya deja de llorar, si no es tan malo- Intentó romper el silencio. Luego el peliazulado se sentó al costado de la cama que casi topaba con la pierna de Ren- además… no es necesario que me correspondas, entiendo que tu no sientas este tipo de cosas por mi, tampoco es algo muy normal supongo- "aunque no sabes como me duele el solo pensar que me puedas rechazar"-

-Horo… ¿de verdad tu estás estás…?- "Imposible", el chino seguía boquiabierto ante la declaración-

-Si, créeme que no jugaría con cosas como esas- suspiró sonoramente, agotado por el largo día, y en parte aliviado porque al final lo había dicho, alfín se le había declarado al Tao… pero la situación era extraña, incomoda… prefería haber recibido una paliza o mejor aun, un gran "yo también", a solo un largo silencio acompañado de una pregunta de relleno… pero pensándolo bien era comprensible su reacción, pues eran muy buenos amigos, era normal que la noticia le resultara chocante, mas nunca había pensado que algo así pasaría… como iban las cosas quizá lo mejor era levantarse y dignamente volver al hogar de los Asakura, y dependiendo de cómo siguieran las cosas vería si era necesario alejarse del chino, almenos por un tiempo, meditó, ya que cada vez se le era más y más difícil no lanzársele encima a Ren y robarle un beso o cualquier cosa que le hiciera calmar los fuertes sentimientos.

-Oye- se puso de pie- creo que me iré a casa, supongo que querrás estar solo y pensar, o algo, así que…-

-Hoto espera, si quieres puedes quedarte…- Otro impulso, sus mejillas ardieron al notar lo impetuoso de su propuesta. Horo se agitó al instante, adoraba el color rojizo que se posaba de vez en cuando en los pómulos del ojidorado-

-No te preocupes, se cuidarme-

Frunció el entrecejo e invocando toda su humildad lo cogió de la manga en un timido agarre - Quédate- No lo miró a los ojos, no estaba acostumbrado a pedir cosas a otros, jamás lo necesitó y ahora luchaba con su orgullo para tener al peliazulado más tiempo a su lado-

-Ren, ¿por qué haces esto…?-

El ojidorado lo miró incrédulo- ¿Es que acaso hay que explicarte todo?-

-No entiendo de que me hablas-

-Piénsalo, bobo- su corazón se aceleró- … piensa que quizá el que me halla arrancado cuando pensé que Lyserg y tú…- desvió la mirada, no podía seguir viéndolo sin sonrojarse más-… bueno eso, o el haber llorado como un mocoso (cosa excepcional e imperdonable en un Tao, porcierto) o… el que te haya pedido que te quedaras conmigo… quizá... solo quizá significa algo…-

Horo lo miró con cara de "¿Qué rayos?", cosa que no fue bien recibida por el peliviolacio. Bufó.

-Argth, ¿necesitas que te haga dibujitos para que entiendas? ¿o qué?-

-Mmmmm.. talvez- Que Ren lo estuviera molestando era buena señal, se tranquilizó, almenos no pareció ahuyentarlo su amor por él, lo cual lo alegraba enormemente- pero no es mi culpa, es la tuya por hablar codificado… si tienes algo que decirme deberías hacerlo más claramente- un poco hipócrita viniendo de su parte, después de todo su falta de claridad en sus sentimientos originó todo ese enredo, pero aun así deseaba que Ren confiara en el y fuera al grano, como era frecuentemente-

-Entonces seré claro- Sin mayores sutilezas empujó al ainu hasta la pared que estaba a unos 10 centímetros de su cuerpo, lo tomó de la nuca y antes de que Horo pudiera asimilar lo que sucedía, el chino lo estaba besando apasionadamente, introduciendo su lengua sin vergüenza alguna a la boca ajena. El norteño se quedó paralizado de la impresión, no entendía nada, pero fuera lo que fuera que hubiera pasado lo agradeció a los grandes espíritus. Al poco tiempo de haber iniciado el beso el peliviolacio lo cortó de súbito, y miró los ojos al sorprendido peliazul-

- Ren…-seguía inmóvil, con el corazón al máximo de su capacidad- ¿qué significó ese beso para ti?-

-Significa que me enamoré de un idiota que percibe lo que muy pocos hacen, pero no entiende lo más evidente –se acercó hasta rozar los labios del ainu al movimiento de los propios - baka-

Ambos se sonrojaron fuertemente, mas al cabo de unos segundos Horo acarició la mejilla del chino y empezó un romántico y tierno beso. Ambos cerraron los ojos y se fueron abrazando lentamente, casi temiendo que se rompiera la magia que en ese momento los envolvía, luego de romper el largo beso por falta de aire Horo apretó fuertemente contra si el cuerpo del más pequeño, se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo.

-¿Eso significa que a ti también te pasan cosas conmigo?-

-Si, Hoto, yo también estoy enamorado de ti-

-Jejejeje- lo abrazó efusivamente al tiempo que daba pequeños besos en toda la cara del peliviolacio que se resistía falsamente a esos mimos del ainu- en ese caso creo que aceptaré pasar la noche acá, es tarde y hay mucha delincuencia en estos días...-

- Si claro…- Le sonrió irónico. Horo estrechó más el abrazo-

ººººººººººººººº

-Ya es medianoche- apartó triunfante su mirada del reloj para observar la del nervioso chico que lo acompañaba-

-Eso no significa nada-

-Sabes que si. Si no lo echó fuera del departamento hasta ahora dudo que lo haga después… Hoto tendría que ser muy descuidado para que eso ocurriera. Además…- le dedicó una de sus miradas más provocadoras- el amor todo lo puede pequeño Lyserg-

El peliverde se removió nervioso en su asiento mirando la taza de té verde que estaba frente a el.

-¿Y tú sabes lo que viene ahora, cierto?, yo ya cumplí con mi parte del trato, ahora te toca a ti.- se posó sobre la mesa del living de la pensión para acercarse a su interlocutor- Dime Lyserg, ¿te pasan cosas "especiales" conmigo?-

El inglés agradeció mentalmente el haberse encontrado sentado, de otro modo habría caído al suelo deliberadamente por la sorpresa de tener al castaño tan cerca de su rostro. Su temperatura corporal no paraba de subir, estaba realmente nervioso, aunque intentaba mantenerse lo más impasible que podía, conocía a Hao y sabía que ante el menor descuido "atacaba".

-Esta bien- "Firme" se repetía mentalmente, su expresión corporal era vital para acompañar sus palabras en ese delicado momento- pero antes que hagas cualquier cosa tienes que prometer que esperarás a que termine de hablar y después de eso podrás decir lo que te plazca ¿entendido?- sus manos sudaban, menos mal que las tenía bajo la mesa.-

-No-

-¿Qué?- Su cara de asombro no se hizo esperar, no se suponía que se negara-

-¿Por qué tengo que aceptar condiciones, si al fin y al cabo de todas formas me tienes que responder?, lo prometiste Lysergcito y yo sé que un chico bien como tu no rompería una promesa si dio su palabra-"Jaque"

-No estés tan seguro –"FUERZA LYSERG!! TU PUEDES" se repetía incesantemente- acepta o no te respondo Hao… de todas formas en este caso yo tengo ventaja, si no aceptas no respondo, es censillo- "Mate"-

-Jajajajaja, tu si que me sorprendes, y yo que te creía más santurrón- suspiró- está bien, escucharé hasta que termines de hablar, tu ganas-

Sintió como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de encima, necesitaba tener la certeza de poder controlar al chico de fuego, y para su sorpresa lo había conseguido, y era muy importante que así fuera, necesitaba su respeto, saberse con algo de poder en la situación, y al parecer si lo tenía.-Bien… con respecto a lo que siento por ti… yo… yo…- la mirada penetrante del mayor de los Asakura aceleraba sin compasión sus latidos cardiacos- tú…tu me confundes… me confundes mucho para ser sincero- mas lo miró serio- pero eso no significa que ahora seamos novios ni mucho menos… yo quiero ir con calma, ver que es lo que realmente me pasa contigo… no me gustaría hacer algo de lo que después me arrepintiera y menos contigo, que eres un conquistador empedernido-

-Mmmmm… ¿terminaste?-

-Si-

-¿Y te puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-Claro- "Nooooooooo!!! No me pongas en aprietos Hao". Lo miró sereno a pesar de lo que pasaba por su mente-

-¿Me dejarías intentar aclarar tus sentimientos?-

-¿Qué pretendes?-

-Que tal mimarte, conquistarte… - se acercó un poco más al chico inglés- y hacerte mío-

-No sueñes tanto Hao - se paró buscando lejanía del castaño- aun así… puedes intentar lo que te plazca… pero no te prometo nada- y empezó su marcha (o huida) hacia su habitación, las cosas ya se estaban poniendo subidas te tono y él en su limite de fingir. Una vez dentro de su habitación se dirigió hacia su ventana y miró hacia la luna- espero que ellos estén bien-

**ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**:3 capi dedicado a mi poopo, que lo amo y me apoya mucho en todo lo que hago. **

**Gracias a los que leen, espero les haya gustado el capi ^^**


	6. Profano II

**Hola mundo!! ^^ Jejejeje sé que nuevamente me retrasé mucho, meses y todo eso****, y lo lamento, pero esta vez me costó más inspirarme que otras veces, aun así espero que el capi les guste ya que de verdad me esmeré para hacer un lemon decente xD.**

**Como último capitulo también quiero agradecer por todos los lindos reviews que recibí… de verdad que sin ellos posiblemente nunca habría continuado mi amado "Teach me", ya que me subían el amino constantemente… y eso. **

**Gracias por leer. ^^ **

**Declaimer:**** SK. No me pertenece ;__; si no a Hiroyuki Takei- sama!  
**

**Recomendación:**** Lean el capi anterior rápidamente para contextualizarse antes de empezar a leer. **

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

**Capitulo VI: Profano (II parte)**

Por otra parte, y bajo la luz de la misma luna menguante, se encontraban en una habitación de hotel dos jóvenes shamanes que se besaban sin perder un segundo. Si bien en un comienzo fue todo muy suave y delicado, no pasó mucho tiempo hasta que lo que empezó como un beso se transformara en una especie de lucha por tener el control en la boca ajena. Ambos recostados sobre la cama de la habitación, Horo sobre Ren, besándose apasionadamente...

-Ah… dime… que me amas - dijo en un segundo en el que separaba sus labios de los del chico que estaba sobre él, para luego volver a besarlo-

-Te amo- Y deslizó una de sus manos por bajo el chaleco del peliviolacio para acariciar su tersa piel-

-¿Seguro?- Juntó nuevamente sus labios con los del norteño y cerró los ojos para dedicarle atención a las caricias que éste le brindaba-

-Absolutamente- Ren abrió los ojos y vio la cara del ainu que lo miraba con ternura, se sonrojó en la oscuridad y casi como forma de agradecimiento lo volvió a besar con furor, recorriendo con sus manos toda la espalda que la polera del peliazulado le permitía, sintiendo el varonil y calido cuerpo de su acompañante. Demasiado prefecto, en extremo irreal, sentía que su corazón explotaría en cualquier momento por tantas sensaciones experimentadas a cada contacto. Sentía un gran felicidad, una felicidad nunca antes experimentada de ese modo tan puro e intenso, eso era amor, estaba seguro, no podría ser otra cosa.-

Por su parte, Horo también intentaba recorrer la mayor área que sus manos le permitían, le gustaba de sobremanera que el chino tomara la iniciativa de los besos, el sentir el contacto su suave y delicada piel, respirar tan cercanamente su embriagante aroma, tenerlo solo para si sin que nada interfiriera, no podía parar de sonreír, se sentía el hombre más feliz del mundo por poder estar, después de tantos años, con quien amaba.

-¿De que te ríes tonto?- El joven de dorados ojos levantó el rostro de su amante por las mejillas, evitando el contacto de sus caras.-

-¿Ah?, ¿de qué hablas?, dame un beso- Intentó quitar las manos que evitaban el contacto de sus bocas-

-No te daré nada hasta que me digas… ¿qué cosa de toda esta extraña situación te parece tan graciosa? ¿ah?-

-No te enojes… no me río- Se sonrojó-… es solo que estoy feliz… feliz de estar contigo baka-

Ren lo miró por unos segundos y lo abrazó aún con un dejo de pudor- No es necesario que seas tan lindo conmigo Hoto, no soy una niña- Sonrió, lo falso de su tono reprochador era evidente… ya trabajaría en ello…-

-No… eres mejor que eso, mejor que cualquier cosa… aunque también más caprichoso que cualquierAUCH!- El chico bajo su cuerpo le pilliscó la pierna- ¡Oye!, tranquilo- le besó el cuello- si así te conocí y así también me enamoré de ti -

-Mmmmm- lo miró con cara de pocos amigos-

-No sabes cuanto me encanta tu cara de enojo- Le sonrió y besó dulcemente los labios, nuevamente explorando su boca con dedicación, siendo correspondido dócilmente-

Al cabo de un momento ambos chicos volvieron a su tarea de tocar e intentar memorizar el cuerpo ajeno con sus propias manos, cada vez con menos vergüenza al notar las reacciones positivas del otro, cada vez con más confianza y más felices de la situación en que se encontraban, mirándose furtivamente, rozándose cada vez más energéticamente, aumentando su mutuo deseo con cada gesto, con cada respiro que daban…

-Ah… muero de calor- El chico peiliviolacio se removió sensualmente sobre el cuerpo del ainu-

-¿Te ayudo?- Y sin esperar respuesta le quitó delicadamente el chaleco negro que traía puesto, quitando al paso una delgada musculosa blanca, para dejar su torso desnudo- eres tan hermoso…- dijo casi para si y empezó a besar y mordisquear el cuerpo del chino, al cual nuevamente dejó bajo de si en un movimiento-

-Veo… que te tomas muchas atribuciones… mmmm… - reprimió un quejido ante el placer que le causaba la lengua del norteño en su vientre- …quizá deba castigarte- Horo reconoció esa mirada maligna de Ren, así que se adelantó dejando al chino bajo él y sujetándolo de las muñecas dejándolas por sobre su cabeza, de modo de reducir sus posibles maniobras de ataque-

-Talvez ésta vez yo lo haga- El ainu observó a su amado bajo él, sin polera, con el cabello desordenado, mejillas sonrosadas y sus dorados ojos brillando de una manera especial… sonrió orgulloso- Te amo- y se volvieron a besar con una perfecta mezcla de deseo y amor-

Mientras se besaban, Ren aprovechó de safarse de las manos del ainu y desabrochó su camisa casi rompiéndola de paso, sin deshacer el beso, para luego quitarla y quedar en igualdad de condiciones.

Luego, el ainu bajó sus manos rítmicamente hasta llegar a los muslos del peliviolacio, cogiéndolos firmemente mientras lamía su fino cuello, a lo que inconscientemente empezó a dar suaves envestidas al chico bajo si sobre sus ropas, aumentando notoriamente la excitación y temperatura de ambos- Ren… déjame… hacerte el amor- el aludido sintió algo que no supo explicar en su pecho, paralizándolo. A lo que luego de unos segundos se incorporó más calmado.-

-Horo, ¿estás seguro que tú…?- su rostro y cuerpo ardían bajo el peso del ainu, al cual le habló bajo al oído por lo importante de esas palabras y del momento, mientras el norteño literalmente escondía su rostro en el cuello de su amante-

-…no es necesario si no quieres, de verdad-

-Hagámoslo-

-¿Ah?- El ainu levantó el rostro de su "escondite" y sonrojado a más no poder miró los ojos decididos del chino- ¿de verdad quieres? –sonrió nervioso- …es decir, yo jamás…-

-Tranquilízate idiota, yo tampoco tengo experiencia en estas cosas… pero así se empieza ¿no?- intentó ocultar su nerviosismo y vergüenza bajo sus palabras seguras, pero el temblor de sus manos no pasaron desapercibidas por el peliazulado quien abrazó protectoramente al chico bajo si-

El ainu le sonrió calidamente a lo que el chino le respondió con una media sonrisa. Luego, Horo recostó una su compañero, lo besó, y bajó sus manos hasta su pantalón para empezar a deshacerse de él lentamente, mientras que el ojidorado se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda del norteño- AH… cuidado Horo…- La temperatura de Ren subió súbitamente al sentir las manos del ainu rozando su poco disimulable miembro en su intento por sacarle los pantalones-

-¿Cuidado con qué?- Ya lejos los molestos pantalones, Horo estando a la misma altura del rostro de su amado, empezó a acariciar juguetonamente la masculinidad de éste causándole una aun más pronunciada excitación al chino-

-Ahhh…Horo… no- Mordió sus labios para no hacer más ruido de lo normal-

-¿Te gusta no?- Susurró al oído mientas que su ojidorado daba leves gemidos de placer, produciéndole a él mismo un morbo que hasta ese entonces desconocía-

-Ahhh.. si… baka…- El chino bajó una de sus manos con el fin de hacer lo mismo con el ainu, mas su mano fue interceptada por el norteño quien la volvió a su lugar como pudo-

-No… no es necesario que lo hagas…- susurró a su oído- …el hecho de oírte gemir ya es suficiente para excitarme-

-AH…Mmmmm… AAAAH, Horo- Divertido (y en parte como venganza por haberlo sometido de esa manera) el chico Tao siguió incitando al ainu moviéndose lentamente junto a su cuerpo y clamando cada vez más fuerte-

-Me las pagaras- Y sin más aceleró la velocidad de la masturbación, logrando, además de fuertes quejidos del poliviolacio, el orgasmo de este y al poco tiempo el propio-

ºººººººººººººººººººººº

-…- "Jajajajaja, esto será como quitarle un dulce a un niño pequeño"- Umhh…- Debió taparse la boca con las dos manos para evitar que saliera su famosa "risa macabra" en un momento inoportuno, no podía arruinar su plan de esa forma, era demasiado perfecto y la oportunidad única.

-"Seguro el piensa que está seguro… pobre ingenuo, no sabe que con qué fuego se está quemando", al llegar a su objetivo vio lo que parecía ser un bulto cubierto por mantas (xD no el personaje!), y apenas distinguía la forma a causa de la falta de luz, pero estaba seguro de estar frente a su presa.

Sonrió satisfactoriamente unos segundos… luego, al chasquido de sus dedos, aparecieron unos pequeños espíritus de la naturaleza- Tráiganlo- les dijo en voz baja- se dio la media vuelta y emprendió marcha fuera de la habitación con cuidado de no hacer ruido o causar excesivo movimiento… no quería que el pequeño Lyserg despertara en ese momento, "no aun"… tenía algo mejor preparado para el… "Otro plan maestro del magnifico Hao", no contuvo una gran sonrisa de satisfacción… "mi pequeño Lyser, no sabrá que decir cuando vea todo lo que preparé para él", nuevamente debió taparse la boca… debía aprender a controlar esas risas explosivas…-

ººººººººººººººººººººº

Aun con la respiración un poco entrecortada levantó un poco la cortina de la habitación con el propósito de contemplar el cielo matutino. Para su sorpresa aun no aclaraba, y observando la luna dedujo que debían ser aproximadamente las 4:00 a.m. Sonrió para si y se recostó estirándose ampliamente en la cama deshecha. Realmente estaba exhausto, ese ainu no le daba un respiro, era muy corporal y hasta más cariñoso y pícaro de lo que esteraba.

-_Lalalalalalala_-

El animado tarareo proveniente de la cocina lo volvió a la realidad… su peliazulado estaba cocinando algo, resultaba que luego de tanto "ejercitar el cuerpo" le había dado hambre, "Muy tipico de Horo" pensó, mas no puso objeción en que fuera a cocinar. Estaba un tanto agotado después de hacerlo 4 veces con el sexópata de su compañero y además no había comido mucho durante el día… no había tenido estómago… pero ahora si, no estaría mal para reponer fuerzas.

-REN!! Ya está listo, ven - Salía un buen olor desde la cocina, fue a asearse un poco al baño y se dirigió a la cocina con una polera de pijama y sus boxers.

-Ya estoy… Hoto?- Ya dentro de la cocina escuchó el dulce sonido de un "clik" a sus espaldas y una pequeña gota de sudor cayó por su cien…-

-La comida aun esta caliente- El de los ojos calor ámbar se sintió abrazado por atrás fuertemente- ¿Qué haremos mientras se enfría… Tao?- Su cuerpo se estremeció ante el contacto del tibio aliento del ainu en su cuello y las hábiles manos que recorrían su vientre sobre su polera-

-Mmmm… no lo sé- Se dio vuelta entre los brazos del norteño para quedar frente a frente y se acercó al punto de rozar sus labios mirándolo desafiante- ¿Se te ocurre algo?-

Le devolvió la mirada cómplice- Puede ser…- Tomó al chino por las caderas y lo sentó mesita que había en la cocina deslizando luego sus manos a lo largo de sus piernas sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos dorados- Contigo se me ocurre hacer muchas cosas ¿sabes?- Ambos sonrieron y se empezaron a besar con pasión, recorriéndose por milésima vez en esa noche sin cansarse del otro, sin dejar de sentir que estaban con la persona correcta y que esperaban estar así toda la vida, juntos siempre de cuerpo y alma como lo habían estado desde que habían aclarado los malos entendidos y revelado sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia el otro.

Horo bajó desesperadamente los molestos boxers del peliviolacio como pudo, ya que éste seguía sentado en la mesita de la cocina, y los tiró junto a los propios. Rompiendo el beso se separó un momento de la cara de chino para dedicarle atención a su ya erecto miembro. Bajó dando pequeños mordiscos al descubierto y marcado pecho del Tao de forma tan lenta y sensual que éste, aunque intentase controlarse, desesperaba. Haciendo que el peliazulado disfrutara aun más la situación, al poder ver en tal estado de clímax a su tan deseado ojidorado, por el cual más de una vez debió contenerse se violar en medio del living de los Asakura... ahora estaba así ante él… tan indefenso y a su merced… su corazón se aceleró ante tan tentadora vista.

- Hoto…- Y como si fuera el mismísimo llamado de dios, el chico Usui se abalanzó sobre Ren quedando sobre él en la mesa en la que estaba apoyado este ultimo hace unos momentos-

-Deja de mirarme así, que no dejo de excitarme-

-Entonces no lo dejaré de hacer jamás- Y sin previa preparación el ainu introdujo lentamente su miembro por la entrada del chino quien lo abrazó fuertemente por el cuello… sin soltar ninguna queja, justo como fue las veces anteriores… nuevamente acostumbrándose para luego solo disfrutar de las rítmicas embestidas que aumentaban gradualmente y con ello sus pulsos cardiacos y respiraciones cada vez más agitadas y extasiadas, llegando así ambos a su limite, a su clímax, a su cielo.

Antes de llegar al orgasmo se besaron apasionadamente y se dijeron con una mirada cuanto se amaban… sonrieron, sus almas ya se habían conectado.-

ºººººººººººººººººº

Tenia mucho calor… y estaba raramente incomodo. Se removió como pudo en su futón… tenía sueño y quería seguir durmiendo. Intentó darse vuelta pero no pudo, sentía el cuerpo pesado… ¿mmm? Quizá demasiado pesado… abrió los ojos lentamente para adaptarse a la luz ahora incesante sobre ese lado de la tierra… movió sus manos… "¿Ah? ¿Pelo en mi pecho?", abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y se dio cuenta que no era el único en su cama… es más… esa no era su cama… ni su habitación…- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!-

Se abrió rápidamente la puerta de la habitación dejando ver un preocupado Yoh – ¿Qué… qué pasó?....- Su cara se deformó y cerró la puerta tan rápido como la abrió, rojo como un tomate. Lyserg lo miró y luego se miro… y quiso morir- KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!! HAO!! MALDITO QUÉ ME HISITE!!!!- El aludido, que milagrosamente no despertó a causa de los gritos, si no que lo hiso por los golpes propinados en su rostro por parte de un semi desnudo inglés que gritaba cosas indescifrables por la rapidez y volumen de estas- DESPIERTA!! O TE MATO!!, AAAAAAAHH!! QUÉ ME HISITE, RESPONDE!!!-

-Calma la histeria gatito… -le tapó la boca con delicadeza- ¿Qué dices de que yo te hice algo? Ump… no me digas que ya no recuerdas que pasó anoche- Lyserg se inmovilizó al instante- no te hagas el desentendido quieres, no después de hacerme lo que TÚ me hiciste, muy bien hecho por cierto, ni de decirme las fogosas palabras que TÚ me dijiste- Luchó por no reir… debían darle un premio por tal magistral actuación… si quizá había encontrado su verdadera vocación… "Hao, el gran actor". No sonaba nada de mal.

Por su parte el chico de ojos verdes sin duda quería morir… no entendía nada, por qué estaba solo con la parte de debajo de su pijama, en el futón de Hao y con este diciéndole cosas confusas y en su misma situación de "poca ropa"… ¿acaso habia hecho algo con Hao y no lo recordaba?¿De qué se trataba todo eso? ¿Era sonámbulo y no lo sabía? ¿O todo era una jugarreta de Hao?... "No, no hay persona que sea tan malvada como para hacer una broma de este tipo… además si parece afectado por mi falta de memoria"… "Arght…"-palideció- " Yoh debió haber pensado lo peor"… deseó que todo eso fuera un sueño, pero no despertó… una fina lagrima recorrió su mejilla derecha mientras miraba la extraña mueca de sufrimiento de Hao… sin pensar que su peor error fue haberle dado una esperanza al mayor de los Asakura… -

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
Un mes después.

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

-Se… señorita Anna yo…- Un mechón rosa se asomó apenas a la habitación de la antes mencionada, quien se estaba eligiendo que prenda ponerse para ese día que en cierta forma era especial… luego de meditarlo un segundo escogió una blusa blanca un tanto holgada con unos pantalones capri negro. Hecho esto miró a la nerviosa Tamao con cara de pocos amigos esperando que prosiguiera lo que empezó- señorita… no se enoje por favor pero el joven Yoh no encontró toronjas en ninguna tienda del sector…-

-QUÉEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!???- Mientras un aura maligna salía de todo el cuerpo de la rubia Tamao corría escaleras abajo por su vida-

-Permiso, llegamos- Un joven de pelo azulado entró a la casa de los Asakura seguido por otro un poco más bajo de pelo violáceo-

-Hasta que se aparecieron los tortolitos- Dijo burlesco el shaman de fuego que estaba sentado en la mesa al lado de su hermano y de su recientemente declarado "novio" Lyserg, quién luego de tantas jugarretas, acosos, extorsiones y muchas cosas más accedió a estar "en pareja" con el pelilargo… y no es que no le agradara, muy al contrario, era solo que le costaba aceptarlo- si no se les manda a llamar no salen de su nidito de amor ¿no?-

-¿Qué pasa Hao? ¿Estas celoso de no poder hacer "cosas" con tu inglesito?- Las palabras del chino eran tajantes como navajas, pero se lo merecía, desde que se habían ido a un departamento a vivir juntos y admitido su romance el chino no permitía que nada ni nadie molestara a SU ainu-

-Ya, ya, ijijijijijijijiji, no se pongan así muchachos que hoy es un día especial- El shaman de Amidamaru sonrió ampliamente para calmar a sus invitados-

-¿Por qué es especial Yoh?¿Y por que hay tanta comida y adornos?- El norteño se sentó junto a Ren en la mesa-

- Eso nos va a decir ahora si te callas- Hao miró sonriente a Ren quien lo miró con cara asesina, sabía que el Ainu era su punto débil-

- Yo les diré por qué los mandamos a llamar- la rubia bajaba las escaleras con el semblante aun molesto a causa de no poder comer la fruta que quería cuando la pedía. Yoh la fue a encontrar esperando no ser golpeado por su molesta prometida, y al llegar al último escalón salieron Manta y Tamao de la cocina para escuchar lo que la rubia tenía para decir- Chicos… ustedes saben que Yoh y yo nos teníamos que casar cuando cumpliéramos 20, pero han pasado cosas y nos casaremos en dos meses más, un año antes de lo previsto-

-¿Por qué?- Manta fue el único que atinó a preguntar-

-Annita está embarazada- Todos abrieron los ojos como platos y sus bocas se abrieron de sobremanera….- La itako miró a Yoh y este la abrazó delicadamente sin dejar de sonreírle y esta le devolvió el gesto con una media sonrisa-

-Yoh y yo vamos a ser padres-

**CHAN CHAN CHAN CHAN!!!**

…**FIN xD **

**ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº**

**Jajajajaja final abierto… :D **

**Agradecería mucho los comentarios… **

**Un besote ^^, muchas gracias por todo y nos estamos leyendo!!**


End file.
